


Prompt | Urgent

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: servicetopsam said to wincesthart:Hmm... Them getting back to the bunker after three weeks on the road and they can't even wait til they're in the door, please?





	Prompt | Urgent

It’s been weeks. This hunt lasted longer than either of them were expecting, chasing a werewolf all the way down to the border of Arizona, following a trail of mutilated corpses until they finally caught up with the son of a bitch. One bullet to the heart and he was done, and with the monster dead, it was time to trek all the way back home.

As Dean rounds the corner, heads down the dirt driveway to the bunker’s entrance, his heart skips a beat. He’s so eager to be back home, because home means comfort and safety and sex. It’s been three weeks since he and Sam have even touched and yeah, that’s the rule, no fucking while on a hunt, but he needs something. As if Sam read his mind, he rests his palm on Dean’s thigh and squeezes. Oh fuck, it’s so on.

The second the car is parked outside the bunker, Dean’s leaning over in the leather seats, kissing Sam hard and hungry.

“God, need you so bad,” Dean groans against Sam’s mouth, barely pulling away before Sam’s kissing mouth again. 

“Me, too,” Sam says in-between kisses and shoves his tongue into Dean’s mouth. All Dean can do is moan in response. Sam’s hand slides in-between Dean’s legs and palms over Dean’s cock through his jeans. He’s already so hard, so needy, he pulls Sam closer and moans wantonly, letting his brother know just how ready he is. Sam moans back and pulls away, reaching for one of the bags in the backseat.

“Leave the stuff,” Dean urges, “we’ll get it later.”

“Yeah,” Sam pants and grabs Dean’s face again, kissing him one last time before they’re both out of the car, racing towards the bunker’s entrance. Sam’s only steps behind Dean, thrumming with nervous energy as Dean fumbles with the keys. Dean cycles through the keys, all this pent up energy making him jumpy and anxious and he can’t find the right key to the door. Suddenly, Sam snaps.

“Fuck it,” he says and shoves Dean up against the door, pressing his shoulders back and kissing him hard, “need you. Now.” Dean actually lets out a whine and lets Sam undo his jeans. They’re not exactly out in the open, the bunker is so secluded people never actually come out here, but the idea of being outside, out in the open fall air where anyone might happen to walk by shoots a thrill up Dean’s spine.

Sam spins Dean around and shoves his pants down, just over his ass and kneels between Dean’s legs. Dean spreads them as far as he can for his brother but Sam doesn’t really need it, just grabs Dean’s cheeks firmly, between rough hands, and spreads him, immediately pressing his lips to Dean’s hole.

“Unh…” Dean moans, thunking his forehead against the bunker door, “God, yes…” He’s so strung out on pure need, urgently presses his hips back asking for more of Sam and Sam doesn’t waste any time shoving his tongue into Dean. Dean reaches down to touch himself while Sam’s tongue fucks in and out of his ass, opening him up and getting him nice and wet. Dean reaches back and pulls Sam closer, presses his face up against him and Sam growls, licking Dean hungrily. When Sam’s decided Dean’s open enough, he stands up and spins Dean around.

“You’re turn, baby,” Sam says with a wicked grin and kisses Dean, undoing his own pants and pulling his cock out. Dean breaks the kiss and slides down to his knees immediately, kissing the head of Sam’s cock gently before opening his mouth wide and swallowing his brother down, not wanting to tease more than he needs to. Sam gasps and rests his hands against the door, watching Dean bob over his cock. Dean moves quickly, sucks Sam hard and gets him as wet as he possibly can. He pulls back and twirls his tongue around the head before sliding back down, taking Sam in as far as he can.

“Mmm…” Sam hums and starts pumping his hips forward. Dean knows just how much he can take and lets Sam fuck his mouth, letting him have some relief before he needs to breathe. He pulls off, a string of saliva and precome following his mouth and Dean stands to meet Sam again. Sam’s eyes are dark with want and Dean’s sure he looks the same. Dean turns around, presses his cheek against the door and pushes his hips out for Sam to take, not wanting to mess around anymore.

“C’mon, Sam,” Dean urges, “needed this for weeks, let’s go.”

Sam doesn’t even grace Dean with a response, just presses his dick to Dean’s hole and slides right in. It’s such sweet relief and exactly what Dean wanted and he groans out loud, barely even noticing the sting from the hasty prep. Sam starts fucking him immediately, pounding against Dean’s ass and biting and kissing and licking at Dean’s neck.

“Needed this, too,” Sam finally says, “couldn’t fucking wait to fuck you again. Been holding back for too long.”

“I know, I know, baby. Fuck me good, fuck me just like you want,” Dean pants and Sam takes him up on that, shoving him up against the door and humping Dean, his dick moving shallowly inside Dean and grinding hard against his prostate.

“Shit– Fuck– Sam!” Dean swears, eyes squeezed shut, “Not gonna–! Not gonna last! Oh!”

“Me neither,” Sam admits, panting hard in Dean’s ear, “don’t need to, just come. Come for me, Dean.”

Dean grinds back against Sam and Sam bites down gently on Dean’s ear and Dean comes hard, shooting against the bunker door. Sam’s right behind him, shoving in deep and spilling inside Dean, grinding his hips through it.

Sam pulls out immediately after he’s done, panting and zipping himself back up.

“Shit…” he breathes and Dean feels his hand on his shoulder, “You okay? Sorry, I didn’t– I wasn’t really careful–“ 

Dean huffs a laugh and turns around, smiling up at Sam. “I’m fine, you big dope,” he says, shoving Sam gently, “that was exactly what I needed.” Sam smiles, completely satisfied and a little smug and leans in to kiss Dean again.

“Round 2 in the shower?” Sam suggests against Dean’s lips and Dean laughs.

“God, I love you.”


End file.
